Stille Nacht
by 7thRaven
Summary: In einer Nacht wie dieser erwachte ich im Labor und stellte fest, dass ich kein Mensch mehr war..." Hauptmann Hans Günsches Erinnerungen in einer Weihnachtsnacht. (Andeutung von RipxHans)


Eine kranke kleine Idee, die mir beim Plätzchenbacken (sic!) kam. Vielleicht sollte man das besser nicht ganz ernst nehmen...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene nichts - also lasst mich in Ruhe ! ;-)

* * *

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht..._

Die Klänge des Weihnachtsliedes dringen von weit her zu mir vor. Irgendwie ist es ekelhaft. Man stelle sich die Ironie vor: eine Truppe von eintausend nationalsozialistischen Vampiren feiert Weihnachten. Manchmal habe ich wirklich den Eindruck, „im falschen Film zu sein", wie man heute so schön sagt. Sogar der Major ist in Hochstimmung – dabei steht momentan gar keine Schlacht zur Debatte. Statt dessen singt er Weihnachtslieder, fällt dem Doktor auf die Nerven und zieht Schrödinger mehr oder weniger scherzhaft an den Ohren. Fehlt bloß noch, dass er demnächst Blut mit Glühweingeschmack ordert...

Einen ekelhaften Humor ? Ich ? Nein. Ich habe überhaupt keinen Humor. Was nicht weiter schwer ist, wenn man seit über fünfzig Jahren kein Wort mehr gesagt hat.

Damals diagnoszizierte der Doktor, meine Stimmbänder seien zu schwer beschädigt, als dass ich jemals wieder würde sprechen können. Er vermutete allerdings, diesen kleinen „Schönheitsfehler" mit meiner Umwandlung zum Vampir ausmerzen zu können. Ob es funktioniert hat ? Keine Ahnung. Ich habe seitdem schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr versucht, zu sprechen. Welchen Grund hätte ich auch ? Ich führe Befehle aus. Meine Meinung ist nicht gefragt.

_Alles schläft, einsam wacht..._

Ja, ich bin allein. Wie immer. Selbst wenn ich neben dem Major stehe und seinen hochtrabenden, völlig sinnentleerten Reden zuhöre, bin ich allein. Sie ist fort. Sie sind alle fort. Und... Nun ja... „Hans Günsche" existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Er starb an dem Tag, als man seinen Körper zum Wohl des Tausendjährigen Reiches – für Führer, Volk und Vaterland – in eine widernatürliche, untote Kreatur umwandelte. Alles, was in mir noch an diesen Mann erinnerte, verschwand, als sie starb. Es war hart genug zu sehen, wie man sie systematisch in den Wahnsinn trieb. Doch hilflos miterleben zu müssen, wie sie als Bauernopfer an das Monster verfüttert wurde... Das war zu viel.

_Nur das traute hochheilige Paar_

Der Doktor und der Major fanden das sehr lustig. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob dieser unheimliche Laborschleicher nicht seine ganz eigenen Ziele verfolgt... Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass es ihm ebenfalls um „die Freude des immerwährenden Kriegs" geht. Trotzdem arbeiten sie perfekt zusammen, dieses unheilige Paar. Heilig... Wie lange ist es her, seit dieses Wort für mich seine Bedeutung verloren hat ?

_Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar_

Ich erinnere mich an meine Kindheit. Damals liebte ich Weihnachten mit all seinem Glanz und den Geheimnissen.

Um diese Zeit des Jahres roch es im ganzen Haus nach Zimt und Äpfeln. Meine Mutter buk zusammen mit unserem Hausmädchen Marianne Unmengen an Plätzchen und Christstollen... Noch heute sehe ich Mutters leuchtende Augen vor mir und höre ihre sanfte Stimme, wie während der Arbeit leise sang... Vielleicht war es das, was mich an Rip so angezogen hat. Ihr Lachen und ihre Liebe zur Musik.

_Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh_

Ruhe in Frieden, Rip van Winkle. Wo auch immer du jetzt bist – ich hoffe, du bist dort glücklich.

_Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh_

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht_

Es war in einer Nacht wie dieser, als ich ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete. Eine klare Nacht voller Sterne – allerdings wesentlich kälter. Damals war ich gerade erst der Gruppe des Majors (damals noch Leutnant) zugeteilt worden. Man hatte mir eröffnet, worum es bei diesem Projekt überhaupt ging. Statt ob der Chance, die mir, dem jungen, aufstrebenden SS-Offizier geboten wurde, begeistert zu sein, drehte sich mir der Magen um. Nicht nur, dass mir der Leutnant zutiefst unsympathisch war – damit hätte ich leben können. Aber das Ziel, ein Batallion von Untoten zu schaffen... Es widersprach all meinen Wertvorstellungen. Hätte ich damals bereits gewusst, was mir bevorstand, hätte ich mir eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Oder auch nicht. Schließlich musste ich auch an meine Familie denken, die meine Verfehlung hätte bitter büßen müssen...

_Hirten erst kundgemacht_

„Hans Günsche ?" Ihre überraschend tiefe, samtige Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein. „Ich bin Rip van Winkle. Der Leutnant hat mich beauftragt, Sie mit den Einzelheiten des Projekts „Millennium" vertraut zu machen." Ich sah ihre granatroten Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern, sah die Spitzen ihrer Reißzähne, als sie mich anlächelte. Und ich brachte es nicht fertig, diese Untote zu verachten. „Sie sind nicht begeistert... oder ?" „Nein", gab ich zu. „Aber mir bleibt keine Wahl."

_durch der Engel Hallelujah_

Wieder einmal heulte ich mit den Wölfen, brüllte Parolen und sagte dem Leutnant, was er hören wollte. 'Pass' dich an oder stirb' – diese Devise hatten viele erst zu spät gelernt, und ich würde nicht dazugehören.

_Tönt es laut von fern und nah_

Diese Parolen sind sein Evangelium, sein Lebenselixier. Dieser erbärmliche kleine Mann könnte ohne die Bewunderung all dieser hirnlosen, auf Töten und Fressen fixierten Kreaturen gar nicht existieren. Es würde ihn umbringen, ihn, den Un-Heiland des „Letzten Batallions". Warum nur habe ich ihn damals nicht dem Jungen überlassen ? Erstaunlich, dass die Hellsing-Organisation früher als die meisten von uns begriffen hatte, was er plante. Es hätte so vieles verändert... Doch ich folgte meinem Befehl, verteidigte den Leutnant und bezahlte dafür buchstäblich mit meinem Leben.

Mein Leben für seinen Untod...

_Christ, der Retter ist da !_

Der Major, unser „Retter". Unser „Kommandant". Unser Fluch.

_Christ, der Retter ist da !_

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht_

In einer Nacht wie dieser erwachte ich im Labor und stellte fest, dass ich kein Mensch mehr war. Der Doktor behandelte mich mit einer Art perversem Stolz. Ich war sein erstes gelungenes Experiment. Der erste „funktionsfähige" künstlich erschaffene Vampir... verwandelt durch Rips Blut. Sie schrie und weinte blutige Tränen, als sie mich sah. Ich konnte sie nicht trösten. Was hätte ich auch sagen können ? An jenem Tag begann ihr Abstieg in den Wahnsinn.

_Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht_

Wie hat er gelacht, unser allmächtiger Kommandant, als sie mich nach Auschwitz-Birkenau brachten und mich dort meinen Durst an Gefangenen stillen ließen. Und der Doktor hatte größten Gefallen daran, vor Doktor Mengele mit seinem großen Forschungserfolg zu protzen.

_Lieb aus deinem göttlichen Mund_

Ihr Gelächter hallt noch immer in meinen Ohren. Genau wie die Schreie der halbverhungerten, panischen Menschen, denen ich das Leben aus den Adern saugte.

_da uns schlägt die rettende Stund_

Für mich gibt es keine Rettung. Nein, ich bin verdammt. Wir alle sind verdammt. Zu einer Existenz unter ihm... oder zur Sühne in der Hölle. Kann die Hölle schlimmer sein als das hier ?

_Christ, in deiner Geburt_

Und siehe, er erschuf den Antichristen. Armageddon ist hier. Jetzt.

_Christ in deiner Geburt_

...ich hasse Weihnachten.

* * *

Ich auch, Hans. Ich auch.


End file.
